Life With Derek: The End
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: COMPLETE. The ending left all us bitterly disappointed I think. The writers did not do nice things to the loyal fans. It's a rewrite of the ending btw MAJOR SPOILERS. Dasey and hints of Lizwin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: A more satisfactory ending of Life With Derek than the crap they gave us. Will be Dasey with a hint of Lizwin in order to carry through something for the movies. Takes place from the end of Truman's Last Chance through Futuritis.

**Rating**: **K+**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own LWD

Chapter One: Truman's REALLY Last Chance

Casey was bored and mad, this party wasn't any fun without Truman and she had no idea where he was. She was hanging out with the host's father for pete's sake! It wasn't like she could get any lamer...not that the father was boring or anything, it's just that for appearances sake, she couldn't be seen enjoying herself _too _much with him.

She wandered away, glancing around the room through the mass of moving bodies, hoping to see where Truman had gotten off to. She spotted his friend Amal and walked over to him.

"I'm looking for Truman," Casey said, still glancing around. "Have you seen him?"

"I'm pretty sure he was with you," Amal said.

"Pretty sure he wasn't," Casey said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. If he was with her, he'd _be_ with her.

"Then he must have been with that other girl, then," Amal said, turning back to the brunette next to him.

"Vicki?" Casey paused for a moment, wondering what her cousin and her boyfriend...Vicki's ex boyfriend apparently, were doing together. Well, at least they could hang out together. She walked towards an alcove area, hoping to finally find her wayward boyfriend and her not-so-sweet cousin. As she walked in, she saw them.

Kissing. More than that, they were making out.

"Vicki?" Casey's voice was low, harsh and inaudible over the din of the music.

Her stomach bottomed out and she felt numb. She couldn't breathe, it wasn't real, it didn't _feel_ real to her. She thought Truman was sort of a...jerk sometimes but that he was basically sweet underneath, like Derek, but...this was proof that wasn't true.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she fought to keep herself together. She didn't want to fall apart at the party. She felt behind her, hoping to find a wall or table to keep her upright, to keep from fainting or breaking down. She couldn't breathe, she kept taking in gasps of air, short pants to keep oxygen in her lungs but it was impossible to BREATHE!

Derek. She needed Derek. Home. He'd take her home. She turned around and spotted him dancing with some blonde bimbo.

"Derek, I need to leave, _now_!" Casey said, voice urgent. She felt herself falling apart and the sooner she could get out, the better.

"Can't talk, dancing!" Derek said, ignoring her. Casey's heart gave an almighty lurch and she knew she was seconds away from losing it.

"Derek, let's go..._please_!" she was going to cry if he couldn't just get her _out_ of there. Derek finally turned around and his entire presence changed. His brown eyes softened.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice concerned. She shook her head, looking down. His warm hands came up to her shoulders, getting her away from the public eye and leading her to a corner of the room.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as they had a little more privacy. Casey was struggling to breathe normally still, to keep from crying and she tried to explain the horrific sight she'd just seen to Derek.

"I just saw Truman and Vicki..." Casey said, her voice breaking on the end. Her eyes were full of tears and they were still threatening to spill out. "And they were k...ki..ki..." she tried to get Derek to see, to understand, but he was being a bit dense.

"Kayaking?" Derek scrunched his nose, confused.

"Kissing!" Casey shouted.

Derek looked furious, beyond furious and she watched as he strode out of the room. She could hear him yelling at them but couldn't make out what he was saying until Truman stomped out, coming up to her.

"Casey, I can explain," Truman said. Casey couldn't believe him.

"Truman, you were kissing my COUSIN!" she burst out. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it but she let him go on. His explanation was lame and she decided she was through with a self-centered, callous, pigheaded, arrogant jerk who wouldn't treat her right. She was through with Truman. She wouldn't give him one more second.

"Derek, I want to go, now." Casey begged her stepbrother, who was saying goodbye to the blonde he had been dancing with earlier. Derek gave the girl a lame line about calling her next time he was in Toronto and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. They were going to drop Icky Vicki off at her house and then Derek would drive them home. Vicki didn't apologize, didn't speak to Derek or Casey on the drive home and Casey was glad that she wasn't going to see her cousin again any time soon.

She waited until they stopped in Hamilton for gas before breaking down. She couldn't stop thinking about what Truman had done. Did she deserve that? Maybe she did. Her head was confused but she kept thinking back to all the little stunts he'd pulled, all the lame moves he'd made that she'd forgiven over and over again and how she was acting so unlike herself with him, unlike the strong-willed, smart girl she knew she was. But she didn't feel like one anymore. She felt stupid and sick over her own actions.

"I...am...so...awful," Casey said to herself in between sobs. Derek was pumping the petrol and she didn't hear him come back into the car.

"No you're not," Derek said, startling Casey.

"Derek," Casey sighed, tears slowing to a halt. "I totally lost sight of who I am. I let Truman get away with treating me so horribly, like I'm some stupid girl who can't live without a guy and can't function without him telling me what to do."

"Yeah, you did," Derek said, buckling his seatbelt.

"Derek!" Casey said, turning to him, still sniffling.

"What, Spacey? You did, you totally acted like Space-Case."

"Space-Case?"

"Uh-huh," Derek pulled The Prince out of the gas station and got back onto the highway. "Space-Case. You acted like that with Max and with Truman and a little bit with Sam, like you were someone else entirely. You totally changed who you were to be their little 'girlfriend'."

"No I didn't!" Casey protested. "I'd never act like that!"

"Yeah?" Derek asked simply. He bit his tongue, refraining from saying any more. Casey didn't need those losers anyway. He tried to stop thinking about how she looked when she was telling him what happened, that hurt and vulnerable look, it made him want to gather her up in his arms. And then go rip Truman's head off. He banished the thoughts from his head and tried to concentrate on the road. Casey's eyes welled up and Derek could tell she was on the verge of tears again.

"I...just...can't...understand why he'd DO something like that," Casey let her tears fall again, not embarassed to cry in front of Derek for some reason.

"Shh," Derek couldn't comfort her and he couldn't stop the tears (which he couldn't stand, but he was getting over it right now for Casey's sake), so he stared at the road and made gentle, soothing noises. "Shh, it's gonna be alright Casey," Derek said in a quiet, calm voice. (And normally he didn't 'do' quiet or calm.)

"I feel so disgusting and cheap," Casey sobbed.

"Casey, you don't deserve that, no matter what," Derek said, not taking his eyes off the road. "You don't need a jerk of a guy as a boyfriend, you deserve someone thoughtful and caring and really sensitive and into romantic junk," he added.

"Thanks Derek," Casey looked down at her hands, trying to calm the flow of tears. It was starting to give her a headache to cry and Truman didn't deserve that from her.

Casey couldn't remember much of the rest of the drive back after that. The next thing she knew, they were pulling into the driveway and Derek was giving Casey's shoulder a squeeze before heading for the house. Casey followed inside, trying to remain strong, to stop giving Truman the tears he didn't deserve.

"Hey Mom..." Casey was startled to see her mother still up and embarrassed, hoping she wasn't in trouble for coming home late or something. "What are you doing up still?"

"Waiting for you," Nora's voice was sympathetic and Casey could feel the tears bubbling up inside again. "Derek called." Casey tried hard to keep from crying again, knowing Truman didn't deserve the tears but she just felt so bad and now her mom was here to talk to and she wasn't sure she could keep being strong much longer.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked, pushing herself up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying just a little longer to stave off the tears. Nora just held her arms open and Casey lost it, she wanted her mommy just for that one second, needed to be in her mom's arms and know that everything would be alright. Nora hugged her tightly.

"Ugh, _more _tears?" Derek said, sounding annoyed. "You're like Niagra Falls!"

Casey sniffled, trying to stop but failing miserably. "Night, ladies," Derek called, jogging up the stairs. He had to get away, just couldn't handle more tears, not from anyone and especially not from Casey.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all." Casey said, biting her lip. Nora looked puzzled.

"Truman?" she asked, concerned for her daughter's mental health after a statement like that.

"No, Truman is scum," Casey said, a disgusted look on her face. "I meant Derek..." something inside of her seemed to swell up at her words, to grow so large as if to burst from within. She leaned her head against her mother's shoulder again, trying to not think about it right now. Now wasn't the appropriate time to examine this kind of feeling.

**** **** ****

"So...did I uh...blow it for you and Marvin?" Edwin had just come down the stairs when he spotted Lizzie coming out of her bedroom. She didn't look mad though, which was a good sign. He felt bad about ruining their date.

"Surprisingly no," Lizzie said with a smile.

"You do realize I was just being protective, right?" Edwin asked, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, scrunching her nose up. "I can take care of myself."

"I know...I just...care about you," Edwin shrugged, feeling his cheeks redden a little more.

"Thanks," Lizzie said. "But tail or interrogate anyone I like again and I'll be forced to share private information with any girl YOU like for the rest of your life." She looked serious so Edwin thought he should just go along with it, even though he wanted to laugh a little inside at the irony.

The phone rang and Edwin grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Lizzie asked a second later when he hung up.

"Wrong number," Edwin shrugged and they both went downstairs to watch tv.

* * *

**A/N: **I hated the ending. Everyone else did too and I planned for a while now to rewrite it for you guys, sticking with the tone of Life With Derek but making it Dasey and Lizwin. Enjoy and please let me know if you did!


	2. Surprise Part 1 of 3

**Summary: MAJOR Spoilers for the S4 episode "Surprise"**, Part 1 of 3

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD

Chapter Two: A REAL Surprise

Emily was worried. Prom was less than two weeks away, just TWO WEEKS and neither she nor her best friend had dates yet. Worse than that, Emily didn't think Casey was worried enough over it.

"Casey, we _need_ to focus on our prom problem, okay?" Emily said. "There is a window when everyone asks who they're asking, and that window is almost shut!"

"_Our_ Prom problem?" Casey raised an eyebrow. Emily was being weird again, no different than normal. "Emily, _you_ have a boyfriend," she pointed out.

"I broke up with him last night," Emily said, trying to forget the whole ordeal. "Something was missing."

"Chemistry?" Casey pressed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"My MP3 player! But...the chemistry thing was a problem too," she said. Casey made a face and sighed.

"I _was_ going to go with Truman, till I caught him making out with my cousin," she said dejectedly.

"You'll be fine," Emily said with a smile. "You're Casey McDonald. You always bounce back!"

"You think so?" Casey asked.

"Er...eventually," Emily said. "You just need to find a new guy to take your mind off the old one!" she suggested brightly.

The two girls wandered over to the stairs and sat down. "You know," Casey said thoughtfully. "It's too bad we don't have a list of who's still available..." she trailed off when Emily produced her Notebook which had just that inside. "Like that one!" Casey grinned. She was already starting to feel better. She peeked at the list, running her eyes downward over the names: Todd, Ryan, Logan, Marshall, _Derek*****_, Greg...wait...

"Why is there a star beside Derek's name?" Casey asked curiously.

"Because he's not really available," Emily explained. "First he's asking out Cristina, back-up is Swynn and if all else fails...Sandy."

"Oh," Casey felt inexplicably irritated at that. "Where did you gather all this 'top secret' intelligence?"

"It's not top secret," Emily shrugged. "Ralph told me."

***** *** *****

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot my locker combination again!" Ralph groaned, trying desperately to remember.

"Ralph, it's your birthday," Derek was approaching with Sam and they both shook their heads in disbelief.

"But my gramma didn't call," Ralph said in a tone of annoyance. Sam and Derek stood there, arms crossed. Wait for it, Derek thought.

"Oh but...the locker combination..." Ralph, grinning goofily, turned to the dial and started spinning it open.

"Now, about our Prom date problem," Sam said, sounding slightly panicked.

"Hey, we don't have a Prom date problem," Derek said flatly. "We're just weighing our options."

"Lucky me I have a girlfriend," Ralph grinned again and then his face fell. "Except I forgot to ask her! Amanda!" he called, rushing off to find her to rectify his mistake while Sam and Derek looked on with amusement.

***** *** *****

Casey was daydreaming in class again, hoping her Prom date problem would magically resolve itself.

"So there you are thinking life's going along smoothly, when suddenly, there's an unexpected twist of fate! _Surprise_..."

Casey jerked upright. The teacher was calling on her to answer the question on the board.

***** *** *****

"George!" Nora burst in, barely able to contain herself with the news.

"No, Marti," her step-daughter said bemusedly. "You know, the short one?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Marti," Nora said. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me," the little girl offered sweetly. Nora's stomach flipped.

"It's nothing, really," Nora promised, not wanting anyone but George to be the first to know. The man in question came down the stairs at that moment.

"Hi honey," he said. Nora grabbed his arm.

"George, we have to talk," she said. She hoped he'd take the news well.

"About nothing?" Marti called, annoyance in her voice. She ignored her step-daughter for the moment and pulled her husband of three years into the kitchen and slid the door shut a little to give them some privacy.

"What is it?" George asked, sounding concerned.

"Uh, George, how would you feel about a new...addition to the household?" Nora said, trying to feel him out about the situation. George sighed.

"Oh, forget about it Nora, no way," he said, waving his hands dismissively.

"No way?" Nora asked, feeling slightly panicked. "Why?"

"Because this house is crowded enough already," George said in annoyance. "And those things are whiny, they're stinky and they just need LOTS of attention."

Nora was beside herself. "Yeah, but those 'things' are cute and cuddly and lovable!"

"Not when they're barking at four in the morning!" George said. Nora laughed and her whole face lit up.

"George, we're not getting a dog," she explained bemusedly.

"Good, I'm glad we agree," George said, turning towards their bedroom. Nora reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Uh, it's not that kind of addition to our household," Nora explained.

"Then what?" George asked, clearly confused. "A new appliance?"

"George..." Nora said, eyes softening. "I'm pregnant."

George was shocked. "P..what...pregnant? How...haa...how did this happen?"

"I...could give you the book I gave Lizzie," Nora said, eyebrows raised.

"No, nooo...I...I...I...I...we never really talked about this and I guess I thought my diaper days were over...I can't...I can't believe it, this is the greatest news!" George said. Nora was squealing and wriggling in excitement.

"We've got to tell the kids!" George said, raising his voice. "Ki..."

"No shh," Nora said, eyes glistening. "Let's just enjoy the secret ourselves for a couple of days." They hugged, clinging to each other in excitement and joy, nothing spoiling their exuberance for that moment.

***** *** *****

"Yo, G...pass the butter!" Derek called. The family was sitting down to dinner and George had a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Maybe we need a bigger table," he muttered to himself. The family paused for a moment.

"Something on your mind, dad?" Edwin asked, reaching for his glass of juice.

"Oh...no!" George said, snapping out of his state. "I'm hunkey-dorey, I'm jim-dandy, I'm...howdy-doody!" The family seemed to accept that and Edwin giggled like a girl.

"Haha, doody..." he shook his head at his father. "That's always funny," he bent over his plate again, shoveling mashed potatoes and peas into his mouth.

"Turning to sports," Casey said, clearly -not- amused. "Let's hear about Lizzie's track meet!"

"Your semi-final!" Nora said, remembering. She put her napkin down and glanced over at her daughter. "Oh Lizzie, I'm so sorry! I had a doctor's appointment. How'd it go?"

"It was..." Lizzie searched for the right thing to say to put the family off the track meet. "You know."

"I don't know!" Marti said. "No one ever tells me anything around here!"

"Tough race, hey Liz?" Casey said, sounding upset for her sister.

"Oh Casey don't be so insensitive!" Derek said, smirking at his step-sister. "Clearly Lizzie had a bone-crushing defeat. Don't make her relive the shame," he smiled a little at his younger step-sister and Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, _I'm_ insensitive," Casey said. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, standing up. "I have to go ask someone to the prom!"

"Who?" Marti asked. Derek wanted to know too, but kept his mouth shut.

"It's a secret," Casey said, a big grin on her face. She leaned across the table towards Derek though and he tried not to look at her with a goofy look on his face. "But I can tell you Derek's going to ask either Sandy or Swynn because his first choice, Cristina got asked out after school today."

"Really?" Derek asked, not really caring that much at all. His actual first choice was unavailable anyway. "Oh...well good for her," he said dismissively. "I have to go do homework now," he took one last bite of dinner and threw his napkin down, racing upstairs behind Casey.

***** *** *****

"Look Noel...now that we've established there's nothing romantic between us...maybe you'd like to go to the Prom with me?" Casey asked into the phone. Derek was listening in on the other line, unknown to Casey. He held his breath, wondering what Noel would say.

"I'm sorry," Noel said. "I'm already going with Swynn." Derek's face fell and he mentally crossed his second back-up off his list. Unbelievable. Casey told him to have a good time with her and hung up.

***** *** *****

Casey was starting to get worried. More than a little worried, a LOT worried. Prom was days away and she still had no date.

"Sam!" she spotted him in the hall and raced over to him. "Have a seat," she gestured to the staircase and they sat down.

"Uh, okay," Sam said.

"So," Casey said. "You and I have really been through a lot together, hmm? Friends...boyfriend and girlfriend...friends again...now...good friends?" she smiled, trying to hint at what she wanted.

"Yeah, I...guess we are," Sam smiled back.

"So good that um...if you wanted to ask me to Prom, I'd accept!" Casey said brightly.

"That would be good," Sam said, trying to stop smirking. "But um...my good friend Kendra just asked me..."

"You're good friends with Kendra?" Casey asked dubiously.

"Apparently," Sam shrugged. Casey sighed and shrugged. "Well...have fun with her," she said, feeling a little bit of deja-vu.

***** *** *****

"So, Kendra...you and Sam, huh?" Derek sidled up to his favorite ex-girlfriend and she smiled at him and shut her locker.

"Me and Sam," Kendra said, shrugging.

"Mind if I ask why?" Derek said, curious.

"Sam is adorable," Kendra said, taking off down the hall. Derek followed and she paused at the drinking fountain. "And you'd better hurry and ask your first choice or you'll be left with no choice."

"Ah, my first choice is unavailable," Derek shrugged.

"You sure about that?" Kendra asked. "Go check Emily's list to see who's still available." Derek's eyes lit up, having a spark of inspiration.

***** *** *****

"Emily!" Casey ran into the cafeteria after her brilliant spark of inspiration.

Emily sighed. "All this prom date pressure is really getting to me." She poked at her salad with her fork and sighed again. Casey let out a squeal and sat upright in her chair. "Why are you so happy?" Emily asked. "You found a date, didn't you?"

"Sure did!" Casey said. "You!"

"Come again?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I tried an old friend and a new friend..." Casey explained. "So why not my -best- friend?"

"There's the obvious reason," Emily suggested.

"But we go out dancing all the time and we always have fun," Casey said. "Besides, why go with some random guy when we can go with someone special?"

"You know what?" Emily said, after a moment's pause. "You're right, we should go to the Prom together!"

"Really?" Casey asked, excited.

"But no slow dances," Emily said jokingly.

"Deal," Casey said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, chapter 2! I'm hoping to have chapter 3 within the next few days. As always, thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed, thanks to **Lady Azura** for simply being my friend and thanks to Arielle today for being there for me as well! Everyone tell her she NEEDS to get a account to post her stories, her stuff is simply amazing but no one will know unless she gets an account!


	3. Surprise Part 2 of 3

**Summary:** Spoilers for Surprise. Part 2 of 3.

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD

Chapter Three: A REAL Surprise Pt. 2

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edwin burst into his step-sister's room, crossing his arms. She was definitely in trouble for this.

"What, that Mallory Miller thinks you look at her funny?" Lizzie asked, nonplussed.

"I don't look at her funny," Edwin said dismissively. "She sits in the row behind you anyway, I can barely see her."

"It gives her the willies," Lizzie said. She felt a stab of jealousy for no reason and dismissed it as quickly as it came.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell me you won the 800 meters and made it to the city finals!" Edwin said excitedly. Lizzie shrugged.

"I didn't want mom and Casey putting all this pressure on me to do it. So please, don't spill the beans!" She crossed her arms, hoping Edwin would get the hint.

"But if I don't tell Dad and Nora, I don't get to miss school to see you run!" Edwin whined. Lizzie's cheeks heated inexplicably.

"Why do you want to come see me anyway? You don't care about track."

"But I care about you," Edwin smiled. "You're a great runner and my best friend." Lizzie felt flushed but she was standing firm on the issue.

"It's too much pressure," she said.

"But you eat pressure for lunch," Edwin pointed out. "You're the -captain- of the soccer team."

"Soccer's a team sport," Lizzie said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "This is different."

"I don't know Liz," Edwin said, sounding dubious. "That's a pretty big secret to keep. I mean, I'll do it for you though."

"Thanks," Lizzie said. "I appreciate you keeping this secret."

"What secret?" Marti wandered by and heard the word secret.

"Nothing!" the two middle step-siblings chimed together.

"It's always nothing!" Marti pouted. "Just cos I'm littler!" she stomped off and Edwin sat down on Lizzie's bed.

"So why does Mallory think I look at her funny?" Edwin asked curiously.

"She says you stare at her all the time in class," Lizzie said, leaning back. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"I don't like her," Edwin protested. Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Really!"

"Then why do you stare at her?" Lizzie wanted to know.

"I don't...at her I mean," Edwin said, coughing to cover up his stammer.

"Who are you staring at then?"

"Nobody," Edwin shrugged. Lizzie's pulse raced faster for some reason but she picked at her bedspread.

"Oh," was all she said.

***** *** *****

"Hey Derek," Emily smiled and shut the door behind her. "I let myself in."

"Hey Emily," Derek said. "Kendra said you have this list of who's still available for Prom?"

"Oh, right here," Emily said, pulling it out of her bag. "Why? Did your other dates fall through?"

"Oh, um...yeah, pretty much," Derek said. "I mean, yeah." Derek perused the list, checking it through.

"Hmm. What about the guys?" Derek asked.

"Why?" Emily laughed. "Not thinking of going with a guy are you?"

"No, noooo," Derek shook his head. "I just...I...had this idea...you need to help me though," he begged. "I need a date and wait...why aren't you and Casey on this list? I thought you were all freaking out about not having dates."

"Well, Casey and I decided to go together!" Emily said, brightening up.

"Oh, hmm..." Derek paused.

"What?" Emily asked. She could feel Derek's mind working overtime.

"What if you had a guy date after all?" Derek wanted to know.

"I'm already going with Casey," Emily said. "Besides, I think that ship sailed _long_ ago," she muttered. Derek squinted at her and she shrugged.

"Nevermind. Anyway, what's this plan you've got cooking?"

"Well..." Derek stammered. "Hang on," he checked around and pulled Emily to the kitchen, shutting one door for privacy before telling her everything.

***** *** *****

"Oh, hey Em," Casey said. She was glancing at her reflection in the mirror, checking her lipgloss when her best friend came in.

"Hey Casey," Emily said. "Listen, I was just thinking about the Prom..."

"Oh, I was too!" Casey said. "I was thinking...what if George pretended to be our chauffeur, wouldn't that be a hoot?" she giggled excitedly.

"Oh hmm..." Emily thought about it for a second. "Well, actually I have some good news."

"Oh?" Casey said.

"We have a guy date!" Emily said, jumping up and down.

"Wait...we? And who is this guy?"

"He's going to escort us both, sort of a double-date for him, plus we're just that much cooler if we're with him..." Emily said, trying to be cautious about revealing the plan to Casey.

"Emily, who is this guy?" Casey crossed her arms.

"Well..."

"Look at the two lucky ladies who get to go with ME to the Prom!" Derek said, walking in. Emily cringed and Casey's face fell.

"DER-EK!" she shrieked.

"Ah, there it is," Derek smirked.

"Casey, wait a sec," Emily said. "It's just for a few hours, plus, Derek has PROMISED to be on his best behavior."

"He did?" Casey was suspicious. "Why does he want to take the two of US anyway?"

"That's...n-not important," Derek said. "The important thing is that you won't look like such a loser going with a girl instead of a guy, plus you're just that much cooler since you're with me!"

"Always the stupid cool guy," Casey muttered. Derek shrugged and crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Always the drama-queen," he shot back, under his breath.

"So, let's talk transportation then," Casey said, ignoring Derek's presence for now.

"Wow, you really suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" Derek said snottily. Casey groaned and crossed her own arms.

"You said he'd be on his best behavior!" she protested to Emily.

"Only on the night of Prom," Derek smirked.

"Ugh!" Casey threw up her hands and walked out of her own room, down the stairs.

"You really think this will work?" Derek turned to Emily who shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'll definitely try," she nodded.

***** *** *****

"So Lizard," Nora sidled into her daughter's room and sat down on the bed with her. "Just got off the phone with Anya's mother..."

"Yeah?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"And she wanted to know whether I wanted to carpool with her to the track and field finals and I said 'yeah of course, the finals!' but of course, I didn't know anything about the finals! Why didn't you tell me?" Nora said, bursting out into a huge grin. "I am SO proud of you!"

"Don't be," Lizzie said, sounding bitter. "Cos I'm not going. And you can't make me!"

"Why not?" Nora asked, concerned for her daughter. "It's such an honor, and it's so exciting! And I talked to Edwin and he sounded SO excited to get to see you run!"

"That's why I'm not going!" Lizzie shouted. "You're so excited, Edwin's so excited, all my FRIENDS are so excited...it's too much pressure!"

"I won't pressure you to go," Nora promised.

"But Casey will. So please don't tell her! You know how bad you are with keeping secrets," Lizzie said. Nora smirked to herself.

"Actually, I'm getting better," she murmured. She stroked her daughter's hair and pulled her close, giving her a small hug.

***** *** *****

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Edwin opened it to reveal Emily.

"Hey Edwin, are your big bro and your big sis around?" she asked.

"I don't know," Edwin shrugged. "I'll go check. EMILY'S HERE!" he bellowed.

"Come on up, Em!" Casey shouted. "We're going dress shopping in ten minutes!" Emily hopped up the stairs only to be stopped by Derek who directed her to the Games Closet.

"This isn't working," Derek said. "I think it's not going to work. You should just go with Casey and have a good time. It's too bad too, I think it would have been fun."

"Just be patient. It'll work!" Emily promised.

"Marti?" Casey stepped out of her room and looked around. "Where did Emily go?"

Marti silently pointed towards the Games Closet and Casey raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be in the..." Casey walked over and pulled the door open where Derek and Emily were, heads bent together, looking for all the world like a couple with a secret.

"EMILY!" Casey shrieked. "DER-EK! How could you?"

"That concludes our lesson on the pitfalls of secrecy," Derek said, looking panicked. He walked off to his bedroom and shut the door.

"I can explain..." Emily said, sounding nervous. Derek opened the door and then shut it loudly, making Emily jump and look even MORE nervous if possible.

"Save it," Casey said, sounding incredibly hurt. "I guess I can bow out gracefully. Go to Prom with Derek if it means so much to you."

"Casey wait!" Emily said, calling after her friend. "Just let me explain!"

"Okay, so go," Casey turned around and crossed her arms, waiting.

"It's like, er...well..." Emily stuttered, trying to think of an explanation.

"Don't bother," Casey said. "I'm going to Prom by myself. I can see I'm just a third wheel." She stormed off to her bedroom, feeling inexplicably hurt and sick of Derek's plans to ruin her life.

***** *** *****

"Ugh, babysitting on the night of my Prom," Casey sighed and walked to her bedroom with the bowl of popcorn before sprawling out on her bed. Lizzie came by and walked in.

"Hey sis," Lizzie said.

"Hey," Casey said. "Wanna talk?"

"About what?" Lizzie asked, grabbing some popcorn and tossing it into the air before catching it in her mouth.

"I don't know, boys...make-up...track meets," Casey said, hinting to her sister.

"Did mom tell you?" Lizzie sighed and grabbed some more popcorn.

"Please," Casey said. "Mom can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Secret? What secret?" Marti asked, stopping by Casey's room where her two older sisters were hanging out.

"Nothing," Casey and Lizzie said at the same time.

"That does it!" Marti sounded genuinely hurt. "That REALLY does it! No one tells me ANYTHING around here!" she started crying and Casey called her back.

"Come back Marti," Casey said. "You can come in." Marti crawled onto Casey's bed as well and slid into Lizzie's lap.

"So, what are we sisters talking about?" Marti asked brightly.

"Well, it seems Lizzie made the City Track and Field Finals but she doesn't want to go," Casey said, looking at her younger sister.

"Now Casey's gonna try to convince me to go," Lizzie said, sighing.

"And Lizzie's going to tell me I'm an overachiever and that she's different than I am..."

"And then Casey will say '_Well Lizzie, I just think that if you don't go, you'll always regret it_.'" She sighed again.

"Well, won't you?" Marti asked.

"Yeah, won't you?" Casey echoed her youngest sister.

"Just like you'll always regret not going to your Prom?" Lizzie asked pointedly. Casey thought about that for a second.

"Even if I go, I can't go by myself."

"Why not?" Marti asked curiously. Casey opened her mouth to explain and couldn't think of any _good_ reasons why not.

"Yeah, why not?" Casey said, sounding a little happier. "Why shouldn't I go by myself? Marti, Lizzie? Want to help me get ready for Prom?" she grinned and the three sisters started helping Casey to get ready.

"Hey, can I help?" Edwin appeared suddenly and joined the McDonald-Venturi siblings as they helped Casey put herself together for Prom.

"Emily, Derek...what are you guys still doing here?" Casey came down the stairs, dressed to the nines in her dress, heels and fancy hairdo.

"Oh..um..." Derek fairly gaped but covered it up by glancing at Emily who was also gaping. If Casey had been Cinderella last year, she was the Anti-Cinderella this year, or at least Cinderella's hotter, older stepsister. She was dressed in a red dress with a black lace cover and black sandal stilettos with her hair curled and pulled back in a ponytail, courtesy of Edwin who came downstairs with the curling iron.

"Casey, let me fix one of those strands!" he called. While Derek laughed at his brother, Lizzie and Marti came down as well.

"What about Marti?" Casey asked her sister.

"Don't worry, Lizzie and I will watch her," Edwin said, plugging the iron in. "We took the baby-sitting class together, after all." Derek glanced back at his oldest step-sister and had to swallow hard. Her make-up was a little edgier than last year's princessy pink stuff, it was dark and smokey on her eyes and her lips were cherry red.

"So, you have two dates to Prom and one of them is Casey," Lizzie teased. Derek turned pink and Casey sat down for Edwin to fix her hair.

"Uh...yeah...right. One of them is my keener sister," Derek said, not thinking.

"STEP-sister," Casey called. Derek blushed harder and cleared his throat.

"Let's get this show on the road," Derek said. "Hurry up over there, Edwina."

"You can't rush perfection," Edwin glared at his brother. "You hurry up and get your hair a little more presentable."

"What did you say?" Derek said, sounding mad at his brother for bossing him around.

"You heard what I said!" Edwin said. "Your hair needs work!"

"Um...what?"

"What, are you deaf? Emily, get some gel in it or something for him," Edwin bossed. Derek looked pleased at his brother for standing up to him finally without backing down for once and followed Emily upstairs to 'fix' his hair.

* * *

A/N: Two updates in one day! I must LOVE you guys. So, I got some comments last time about how I was basically word-for-wording the show, well, that's because that's what I'm trying to do, sillies! I'm trying to give you the show, but with a more satisfying ending! I need to build up to it, to show you what the writers SHOULD be doing. Anyway, thanks to **Arielle** for listening to me freak about one little section of this thing. Please tell me if you like it, I appreciate your comments!


	4. Surprise Part 3 of 3

**Summary:** Spoilers for Surprise Part 3 of 3

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD

Chapter Four: A REAL Surprise Part 3

Casey sighed, watching all the happy couples dance. Sam and Kendra were surprisingly good together, they both looked nervous but absolutely thrilled and they danced every dance. Ralph and Amanda were cute, they stumbled a little because of Ralph's two-left feet but they were happy.

Even Emily looked happy, dancing with Derek. Casey felt a pang of envy in her heart and tried not to let it show as she sat by herself, looking around at the beautiful decorations and festive candles everywhere, which fit the theme of "Moulin Rouge" perfectly. Noel walked over and sat next to Casey.

"Hey," he said with a smile. Casey nodded to him.

"Where's your date?" she asked.

"Bathroom...I think..." Noel smiled and laughed a little. "She left for the bathroom at the beginning of the dance and I haven't seen her since. It's okay, I wanted to go with someone else anyway."

"Oh?" Casey turned to him and he shrugged.

"My friend Patrick," Noel said simply. "He's seeing his friend in Vancouver though."

"Wait...Sally's Patrick?" Casey asked, connecting the dots.

"Not anymore," Noel looked pleased. "But yeah, that's who he's with this weekend. She's in a play so he went to see her."

"Oh...cool," Casey smiled.

"Want to dance?" Noel asked. Casey nodded and they made their way out onto the dance floor just as a soft, slow, romantic song came on.

"What's this song?" Casey asked. "I like it."

"It's called Beautiful, I think." Noel said. "By Hewit."

"Oh..." Casey sighed and held Noel close, trying to ignore the happy couple only a few feet away from her. They danced until someone came over.

"Mind if I dance with my _date_?" Swynn asked rudely. Casey pulled away and smiled sadly at Noel.

"Sure," she said, moving to stand by the side again.

This time though, Ralph insisted on dancing one dance with her but then Kendra cut in and she was dancing with Sam and then somehow she ended up being cut in by Amanda and suddenly she was slow-dancing with Derek. They were both surprised by this but neither one said anything as they continued to slow-dance.

As soon as the song was over though, Casey made her escape. It was too confusing, being in Derek's arms. She needed air and she made her way out to the steps of the hotel they were at for Prom and took in great lungfuls of air to clear her head.

"Hey, there you are," Emily said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Casey said. "I can't stop thinking about Derek, he's been so nice lately, it's like I'm seeing a different side of him but it's _always_ been there and I'm just now realizing how much of him is different than what I thought and..." she stopped babbling. "Am I crazy?" she whispered. "I just can't stop thinking about Derek. I must be crazy. Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

"Oh Casey," Emily hugged her best friend. "You like him. That's normal."

"But he's my step-brother," Casey said.

"Are you family, do you consider him family?"

"No. I only think of Edwin, George and Marti as family. That's all I'll ever be able to think of as family," Casey said unhappily. "I feel terrible."

"I think it's going to be alright," Emily said.

"You think so?" Casey sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I promise it will be," Emily said firmly.

***** *** *****

"We're back!" Edwin called, coming in behind Lizzie and Nora. The three of them tumbled into the living room where Casey was lounging on the couch with Marti and Derek was in his chair watching a tv show. George came in from the kitchen and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Lizzie was amazing!" Edwin said. "Some girl elbowed her out of the way and Lizzie kept going! She even BEAT elbow-girl!"

"All right, Lizzie!" Derek called. Casey unfolded herself from the couch and walked over to congratulate her sister. Lizzie blushed and looked beside herself and a little embarassed at the attention.

"Guys it was just sixth place," she protested.

"Yeah, in all of London, Ontario!" Nora exclaimed. "Oh Lizard, I am SO proud of you."

"So this has been some week!" Casey said, holding her arms out to hug her sister. Lizzie folded herself inside them and Casey squashed her little sister to herself, giving her some sisterly affection.

"So..." Nora said. "You guys got room for one more surprise?"

"We're getting a pony?" Marti asked excitedly.

"No," George said, smiling and standing near Nora. "But we are getting something that Nora and I are very, very excited about." He glanced at her, eyes softening to a lovey-dovey gooey look. "And it's a celebration of our love!" He gave Nora a huge kiss and the Venturi-McDonald siblings groaned in protest.

"Get a room!" Edwin said, groaning along with the others.

"A celebration of your love...like a second honeymoon?" Casey asked brightly. Nora shook her head barely and Casey gasped. "NO!" she looked thrilled for her mom and Nora was glad that Casey was on her side.

"Dad!" Derek flipped his chair down in shock. "At your age?"

"What?" Marti looked confused.

"I don't believe it!" Edwin shouted, grinning.

"This is unbelievable!" Lizzie said. Nora was thrilled her children were all on board with this.

"What's unbelievable?" Marti demanded. "And don't say nothing!"

"Marti," Nora said excitedly. "We're gonna have a baby!" Marti jumped up, screaming in joy and the family moved together, hugging excitedly.

"This is the best surprise ever!" Casey exclaimed.

"It better be a boy!" Derek said, hugging his father and step-mother and the rest of the unit that was slowly blurring into a true family. With one important distinction, he felt.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it! Also...for some reason I just have to make Noel gay. Don't ask, I guess I just can't stop thinking of him as gay. Thanks to **all my readers**, you guys give yourselves some accolades this time, you deserve it for being awesome. Tell me what you think! Chapter five to be up soonish.


	5. Futuritis Part 1 of 3

**Summary: **Spoilers for Futuritis 1 of 3

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LWD

Chapter Five: A 'Case' of Futuritis Part 1 of 3

"Okay, today we graduates are reaching the peak of the high school mountain as we prepare to take a...flying leap into the void," Casey trailed off, realizing her speech was terrible.

"Um..." Lizzie was sitting on her bed, listening as Casey wrote her speech for graduation. "A flying leap? You might want to add a parachute," she advised.

"But that's the thing, about the future Liz," Casey said. "You just jump! Into mid-air!"

"The future sounds scary," Lizzie said. "Almost as scary as Mom having a baby,"

"But you love animals!" Casey pointed out. "And babies are like cute bunnies or squirrels."

"Cute enough to convince you to stay home from university?" Lizzie begged. "Instead of taking that scholarship to Queens?"

"Liz," Casey said softly.

"I don't want you to leave home!" Lizzie burst out.

"I don't either," Casey sighed. "But I still haven't decided. Right now I'm just trying to finish this speech. Okay how about this..." she paused and read from her speech again. "We leap into the future, hoping to soar. Hoping we won't crash onto someone else or fall down the stairs..." Casey trailed off again and Lizzie made a face.

"What?" Lizzie said. "That makes no sense."

"Klutzilla's just worried about tripping in front of everyone at Graduation," Derek suddenly appeared in Casey's doorway. "If that's your speech," Derek added. "I may blow off graduation all together."

"You can't skip your own high school graduation!" Casey said, sounding nervous.

"Chillax, Case," Derek shrugged. "Looks like the Valedictorian can't do to graduation without me there," he smirked and Casey groaned.

"Der-ek!" she grabbed a pillow and flung it at him, making him dodge to get out of the way.

"The Valedictorian has a temper!" Derek cackled from the hallway.

"Casey, I can't sweep," Marti walked into Casey's room, face in a puppy-pout. "I'm ascared of the dark. Can I sweep with you?"

"Why are you talking baby talk?" Lizzie asked.

"Cos I'm the widdle baby of this house!" Marti shouted.

"Oh um, okay Marti..." Casey said patiently. "I'm just trying to finish my speech. Maybe you could...sweep wif Wizzie?"

"Sweep wif Wizzie?" Lizzie said, sounding dubious.

"Okay..." Marti looked just as dubious but Lizzie got up and walked out of Casey's room with her.

"Come on, Marti," Lizzie said slowly. "Let's get ready for bed..."

***** *** *****

"Change is thrilling!" Casey said. "When good things end, better things begin! Especially life changes so huge they shake the very core of your being...but it's all good!"

"That...wasn't terrible..." Nora said, watching her daughter practice her speech from the couch. Derek walked downstairs, laughing hysterically.

"That stinks on ice," Derek laughed.

"I just can't seem to focus for some reason!" Casey said with a dramatic sigh. "My head is all over the place."

"Maybe you need to just relax and think about what you want to say," Nora suggested. Casey grimaced and Derek laughed again.

***** *** *****

"Edwin," Derek said curtly, entering his bedroom and finding his younger brother on his bed. He flipped Edwin out and Edwin groaned in pain before standing up and sitting on the bed again.

"Ow...I'm really going to miss these moments," Edwin said, sounding fond of being flipped off the bed. Derek hid a chuckle and walked over to his desk.

"Don't get too worked up," Derek said. "I'm here all summer. But if you think I'm going to give you this room when I leave, think again."

"Please Derek..." Edwin begged, then trailed off. "Wait, you're here all summer? Does that mean you're going to university?"

"I haven't decided yet," Derek said. "But ever since Western put me on the wait-list, Dad's eating out of the palm of my hand," he smirked but inside he was torn. He was desperate for Queens, especially with what it had to offer but he hadn't heard back yet and he was worried.

"Can I have some brotherly advice?" Edwin asked, moving around to the other side of the bed. Derek shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Don't eat tuna with horseradish right before bed," he said.

"I start high school in the fall and...I'm not ashamed to admit it but I'm a little nervous," Edwin admitted.

"You should be nervous," Derek said. "And ashamed," he added.

"You're a legend at Thompson," Edwin said. "How can I ever live up to your name?"

"Don't," Derek said simply. "You can't. That's why you should make a name for yourself. And my advice is better sooner than later."

"Better sooner than later..." Edwin trailed off. "Good advice big bro. I'll really take that to heart." he nodded and Derek gently shoved him out the door.

"Dad," Edwin nodded to his father.

"Edwin," George nodded back and walked into Derek's room, flopping on the bed.

"Dad," Derek said.

"Derek," George sighed.

"Freaking out about some things?"

"Yeah, just a little," George admitted. Truth be told, he was terrified but his son didn't need to know that. "More concerned about where we're going to put it."

"Baby can't have my room," Derek said quickly. No way was a stinky, puking messy thing getting his room. Even if he was half McDonald and half Venturi. "I already promised it to Edwin."

"Really?" Edwin sounded excited as he popped his head into Derek's room.

"No," Derek said.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know! I'm sorry, but I've finished it all, so I'm just uploading it in chunks! I'm SO excited! I know you guys will LOVE the ending! Thanks to **Lady Azura** for her help. Tell me if you like it!


	6. Futuritis Part 2 of 3

**Summary: **Spoilers for Futuritis 2 of 3

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LWD

A 'Case' of Futuritis Part 2 of 3

"And so we take our final steps in a slow, mournful walk towards a dark and veiled future, ever hoping to see the light at the end of the tunnel," Casey said, walking slowly and deliberately towards Emily who was sitting on the staircase at school.

"Casey, we're not dying, just graduating!" Emily said, horrified look on her face.

"Too much?" Casey asked with a sigh. Emily nodded vigorously and Casey sighed again and slumped down onto the staircase.

"I can't figure out why I can't just write a decent speech! Normally I'm great at this sort of thing. My head's sort of...fuzzy though, whenever I want to focus."

"Could it be that you've got something else on your mind?" Emily said pointedly. "Maybe you're afraid of the future?"

"Yeah, maybe," Casey admitted sheepishly. "I've just never been away from my family before! And Queens is so far away and I've just started thinking about certain things I never thought before and I'm not sure I want to leave when I just started thinking about these things that I've never thought before. What do you think?"

Emily blinked a few times. "Um...well," she paused, piecing together what Casey told her. "You're afraid of leaving your family. And you're afraid of leaving now that you've just realized you like Derek. But it's not like you'll -never- see Derek again," Emily reminded her.

"Yeah, but if we're at separate schools, it's only a matter of time before one of us finds someone else and I don't think I could take it," Casey fretted. Emily nodded.

"You're afraid of Derek finding someone else," Emily realized. Casey nodded miserably.

***** *** *****

"Your attention please!" the principal's voice came over the loudspeaker as Derek walked down the hall, high-fiving a few of his classmates. "Derek Venturi, please come to the principal's office." Derek rolled his eyes and headed towards Lassiter's office, memories of another time floating through his head. Casey was defending him from Lassiter unjustly accusing him of taking all his office furniture. It was cool how she jumped in to defend him even though he was a jerk and took all her clothes. One of the reasons he was crazy about her, she had that unquenchable need for justice for everyone.

"Principal Lassiter," Derek smirked and slid into his usual seat.

"I'll miss that Venturi trademarked smile," Lassiter said without a trace of humor in his voice. "Now, before you get any ideas, I'll have NO funny business at graduation. No pranks, no stunts, no tricks and no shenanigans."

"Mr. Lassiter, I can personally guarantee to you there will be no shenanigans," Derek said, smirking broadly. Mr. Lassiter looked relieved and Derek chuckled to himself.

***** *** *****

"Casey, your speech can't be that bad," Paul said, trying to console his favorite head-case, no pun intended.

"Paul," Casey said, sounding as if she were explaining to a child. "It's dreadful. I'm supposed to be saying all this inspiring stuff about the future but everything I'm saying sounds terrible! I can't focus on it, every time I start thinking about my speech I keep thinking about the time Derek and I worked on that song for Sally together. Then I think about how we worked together last March Break to put the house back in order before our parents got home. Then I think about how we worked together over summer break last year to help Marti's day camp. Then I start to realize there's a whole side of Derek I've ignored for so long that is a really decent guy even though he hides it under a bad-boy exterior and how he's always been there for me in ways that no one else has and I start freaking out..." Casey paused and started hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh, I know why I'm so scared now!" Casey said. "It's not just that I like Derek. I'm in LOVE with Derek!"

Paul's voice, as he exclaimed "I knew it!" could only be described as a cross between a tea-kettle whistle and a teenage girl's shrill scream upon meeting a member of the Jonas Brothers.

***** *** *****

Casey walked in the door of her house, eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"Upset over your lame speech?" Derek said, already home and watching sports on television.

"No," Casey sniffled a little. "Today was my last meeting with Paul. I guess it's just been hitting me hard lately about how everything is changing so much, next year I may be at Queens, you may be at Western, or in Europe, mom and George are having a baby..."

"Woah, stop crying, Leaky McFaucet," Derek said. "I don't do tears."

"Ugh," Casey wiped her eyes and glared at him. "Anyway, I brought the mail in too, there's a letter in here to you. I didn't see who it was from though," she wiped her eyes again and tossed the letter to Derek, who caught it neatly, saw who it was from, paled and raced for the stairs. Casey sank down on the couch and flipped the TV to Lifetime.

***** *** *****

Derek poured over the letter three times. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. It didn't seem quite real but he stared at the words "Congratulations on being accepted to Queens" over and over until they were blurs on the page. Everything had been leading up to this point.

It started when a silly, overemotional, clumsy, keener girl moved into his house. Next thing he knew, she was invading every aspect of his life, dating his best friend, hanging out with the girl next door, making friends with his brother, becoming a big sister to his little Smarti, becoming a daughter to his father and eventually, working her way straight into his heart.

It had scared and annoyed him at first. She was supposed to be a sister to him, the way Marti was and the way Lizzie eventually became. But he couldn't bring himself to think that way about Casey, he never could no matter how hard he tried.

He tolerated her at first but the harder he tried to keep her out of his life, the more she fought to be in it and the less he could resist it.

And now, maybe...just maybe, everything could be perfect.

***** *** *****

"Derek, turn the music down!" Casey stomped into his room, annoyed at the moment with how loud he insisted on playing his music. "I'm TRYING to finish my speech," she said.

"Do you mind?" Derek shot back. "I'm trying to enjoy my music."

"I can't concentrate!" Casey complained. "It'll NEVER be done. I can't believe it. The first valedictorian to become a FAILURE at graduation!" she looked like she was about to start crying so Derek sat up on his bed, swinging his feet over the edge.

"Woah, no tears!" Derek protested. Casey's face crumpled and she looked at the note cards in her hands, throwing them onto the floor.

"It's hopeless," she said with total despair. "I can't think about the future, I can't concentrate on how big and scary it is and how I'm going to fail at life when I leave school and..."

"Stop being such a drama-queen," Derek said. "Didn't you have to go through a _lot_ of changes when your mom married my dad? It's sort of the same thing now, isn't it?" Casey looked thoughtful.

"Wow, Derek," Casey said, getting inspiration. "You're brilliant!"

"Of course I am," Derek said. "Now go write your speech."

"Derek," Casey turned on a pout for him and he groaned internally, no man could resist the pout from the girl he was crazy about. "Would you mind helping me? I helped you with your song for Sally, it's time for you to return the favor." Derek grumbled and protested but gave in without too much fight.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah!! This is how the writers SHOULD have been writing this (minus what I wrote PURELY as a treat for you guys)! Last part coming up soon and then what the very end SHOULD HAVE BEEN! *dances excitedly* Thanks to my readers for being awesome as usual! Also, for people who keep complaining my stuff is exactly like the episodes, A. it's not and B. what IS is there because I'm reWRITING it! It's supposed to be the episode, only subtly changed to be Dasey. Eh, this chapter should please you guys, at least.


	7. Futuritis Part 3 of 3

**Summary: **Spoilers for Futuritis 3 of 3

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LWD**  
**

A 'Case' of Futuritis Part 3 of 3

"Twenty minute warning people!" George bellowed up the stairs. "Grad-train express leaves in _twenty_ minutes!"

"Hey dad!" Edwin burst down the stairs. "Do you mind if I go to school early?" George paused.

"Now there's a question you don't hear often," he acknowledged.

"I just want to spend some time at my soon-to-be high school," Edwin said smoothly. "Get used to my surroundings, check out the lockers...flush pressure in the bathrooms!"

"That sounds...peculiar," George said. "But okay." Edwin looked gleeful as he took off in a mad rush for the door, too fast for George to ask whether Derek was going to take him. Lizzie came down the stairs next, dressed up for graduation.

"Where did Edwin go?" Lizzie asked, looking around. "I was going to sit next to him in the car."

"He took off to check out the high school," George shrugged. Lizzie looked upset.

"Daddy, I'm weady!" Marti came down the stairs with a giant teddy bear and George grimaced.

"There's not enough seats in the car for your bear," George said.

"I'm not going without my bear!" Marti shouted, and started crying.

"Marti!" George moaned. "Please?"

"Um..." Lizzie stepped forward. "Marti, tell you what...why don't you leave the bear here and you can hang out with me at Graduation?" she suggested. Marti looked gratified at the idea and nodded.

"Okay!" she ran back upstairs just as Derek and Casey came down, fully dressed with their graduation robes over their arms.

"Ready to go!" Casey said, smiling brightly. She looked refreshed and perky and Derek looked oddly refreshed too.

"You guys are getting along," George smiled. "It's a miracle!"

"Dad," Derek rolled his eyes. "Can we go?"

"Nora!" George called towards the kitchen. Nora came out wearing a giant green muumuu and George almost groaned out loud. At least there weren't any big problems making them run late yet, other than Marti's bear which had been successfully averted by a quick thinking Lizzie.

"Ugh! All my maternity clothes are hideous and my regular dresses won't fit around the middle anymore and I decided to wear this..." Nora looked like she was about to start crying. "But I look awful!"

"Mom, hang on," Casey stepped forward and tossed her gown at Derek. "You guys go without us, I'll help mom put together a rocking outfit and we'll be there shortly," she said.

"We'll see you there," George called as Nora and Casey walked towards the basement bedroom. For their crazy family, they were surprisingly having very few problems today and for that, George could only be thankful.

***** *** *****

Edwin hurried into the school, undetected so far by any outside presence that would hamper him. He spotted Sam and Ralph having some sort of argument over pants and walked over.

"Hey guys," Edwin said brightly.

"Hey, where's Derek?" Sam asked. Edwin shrugged.

"He's on his way with the rest of the family. But he said I need to make a name for myself so here I am!" Sam and Ralph rolled their eyes and took off looking for their friend.

***** *** *****

Casey shook nervously, holding tightly to Emily's hand.

"Casey, relax!" Emily instructed in a loud whisper. "Your speech will be fine."

"Yeah," Derek said on her other side. "I helped, after all. It should be great!"

"And now we will hear from our Valedictorian," Principal Lassiter said, gesturing to Casey. "Casey McDonald!" there was a smattering of polite applause and she walked forward to the stage, trembling the whole time.

Casey too a deep breath. "I was thinking about graduation and how scary it can be, but then I started thinking about what got me to this point, " She paused, nerves relaxing.

"A long time ago, it used to be just my mom and me and my little sister in Toronto. We were a happy family and everything was great there. Then my mom got remarried and everything changed. A lot of my old life was lost, my friends, my old school...but I also gained a lot in return, a new school, new house, new friends and a new family," Casey paused, smiling at her family in the front row. "I got a new step-father, two new step-brothers and a step-sister. And everything was even more than alright, it was better than before," Casey stopped again and took a quick peek at Derek. "And even though things can seem scary and nerve-wracking, and we seem to be losing so much, we're about to gain so much more! We're about to gain a new kind of experience in life that may just turn out to be even better than anything we've experienced to this point. So, let us go into the future, knowing that with family behind us and new friends at our side, we can only succeed!"

The entire auditorium burst into thunderous applause for Casey's speech. She beamed and glanced over to Derek, mouthing 'thank-you' to him.

Lizzie glanced around as well during the applause. "Where's Edwin?" she whispered to Marti, who just shrugged.

"AHAHAA!" a caped, masked figure ran onto the stage and shot a fist in the air triumphantly. Lizzie, Nora, George, Marti Casey and Derek all groaned and looked embarassed, though Derek looked a little proud.

"Who is that masked figure!" Lassiter demanded.

"I...am..." Edwin ripped off his mask. "Edwin Venturi!"

"There's another one?" Lassiter looked horror-struck.

"I will see you all in September!" Edwin leapt nimbly off the stage. "Edwin away!" Lassiter took off after him and after he sorted Edwin out, the graduation commencement began.

"Laurence Daily," Lassiter was calling the names, along with Paul and another teacher who were handing out the diplomas.

"Emily Davis," the cheering for Emily was loud, exuberant and almost obnoxious.

"EMILY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" someone yelled.

"Dude..." Sam laughed and Emily blushed.

"Okay Ralph!" Emily called and then hurried off the stage and sat down next to Casey while Casey waited for her turn. It was a small graduating class, only 70 students, so they could sit wherever they wanted.

"Truman French," a couple of boos and Truman slunk across the stage and got his diploma before hurrying back to his seat and sliding down in it.

Eventually it was Casey's turn and despite a small stumble, she made it across the stage to receive her diploma as well as a hug from Paul and a quick, whispered "Congratulations."

Last but not least on anyone's lists, was Derek. When he walked across the stage he held his diploma in one hand and a remote in the other. With a large smirk he clicked the remote and a tidal wave of balloons came out of the ceiling, followed by a shower of confetti and streamers.

"My fellow graduates," Derek shouted. "We did it! So let's make some noise!"

The graduating class cheered and clapped for Derek's celebratory prank and they played with the balloons and congratulated each other and hugged and said last goodbyes and somehow in it, Derek and Casey even hugged briefly before pulling away and looking embarrassed.

***** *** *****

At that evening's celebration dinner for the graduates of the McDonald-Venturi household, Edwin stood up.

"Everybody!" Edwin said loudly. "I have an announcement. I have been suspended from high school before I've even started!" Derek looked incredibly proud of his brother.

"Hey, a legend before his time!" Derek bumped fists with Edwin and Edwin sat down, looking self-satisfied. Lizzie however, didn't look so thrilled. She shot a glare at Edwin who just shrugged and smirked.

"I have an announcement too!" Marti stood up.

"Hey, you're not talking baby-talk anymore!" Nora commented excitedly. Maybe her youngest daughter was starting to be more ready for the baby.

"Who told?" Marti asked.

"Why'd you stop, Smarti?" Derek asked.

"Cos my big sister told me to," Marti gestured across the table.

"Marti, I didn't..."

"I think she was talking about me," Lizzie looked sheepish and Casey looked proud.

"Well, do you mind if I make an announcement?" Casey stood up as well.

"I have one too," Derek stood up and tossed his napkin on his plate.

"I'm going to Queens!" the two eldest said at the same time. They both gasped and turned to each other at the same time.

"What?" they looked flabbergasted and Nora and George looked ready to burst (and a little oblivious).

"You're taking the scholarship then?" Nora said excitedly.

"You got into QUEENS?" George looked shocked.

"We're going to the same university?" Casey's voice sounded full of wonder and hope and Derek's heart lifted, feeling better than he'd felt in a long time.

The family pulled around each other, hugging and congratulating the two oldest and reveling in the feeling of finally being a whole family, together and united.

* * *

Epilogue

Derek was in the kitchen eating ice cream out of the carton when Casey came down.

"I just want to thank you for helping me with my speech," Casey said, grabbing a spoon from the counter.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Derek said nonchalantly. He took a bite and Casey scooped some ice cream out and took her own bite.

"We make a good team," she said thoughtfully once she finished her ice cream.

"It was all me, are you kidding?" Derek said. Casey looked annoyed.

"Der-ek!" she said. "You're the most annoying..." she paused, staring into his eyes. "Friend," she finished. She reached out to scoop more ice cream and Derek grabbed her wrist.

"Case..." he breathed her name out and the world slowed down for a moment and Casey didn't know what was happening but suddenly there it was.

Derek was kissing Casey. Derek Venturi was kissing Casey McDonald. It was brief, a barely-there happening before he pulled away, cheeks reddening, looking embarrassed.

Casey stared at him for several seconds and Derek stared back, neither moving or hardly breathing. Then, Casey pulled in again and they were kissing once more, only this time, it didn't end.

***** *** *****

* * *

A/N: **Don-Jam**: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! It's a build-up for my next project!

That being said, I'll reveal what my next project is! I'm tackling the 2 movies! I'm going to give you my version of what I think they'll be. The first is going to be the McDonald-Venturi family going on a last hurrah before Derek and Casey leave for Queens. Adventure ensues.

The second is a little more serious. It's going to be Derek and Casey's first year of university, getting to know new friends, learning to take care of themselves without their family, the family learning to get along without Derek and Casey and the arrival of the addition to the McDonald-Venturi household.

Thanks formally to all my readers. I really feel so blessed that I have so many fans. I appreciate all your comments and support. Thank you to **Lady Azura**, **Arielle**, **Daisy617**, **J.** and all my friends from **Dasey Nation**. Thanks to my friend **Becca** who listened to me announce every time I hit a milestone in reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed each chapter, it means a lot to me that you like it enough to review so often (I'm awful and perpetually lazy about my reviews. So bad!) Thanks to the writers of Life With Derek for sucking so hardcore that they inspired me to write my own version of the ending. Thanks of course to Daphne Ballon for creating such an awesome show.

Wheew! That should be everyone! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
